<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Drive Me Crazy by SpaceBoyFromHell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25076758">Drive Me Crazy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceBoyFromHell/pseuds/SpaceBoyFromHell'>SpaceBoyFromHell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:21:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25076758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceBoyFromHell/pseuds/SpaceBoyFromHell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoi and Misaki haven't had much time for each other recently, and it's been driving Aoi crazy. <br/>(Takes place after Never Stop Loving Me)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Goto Misaki/Wakakusa Aoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Drive Me Crazy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aoi had been laying awake in his bed for...how long was it now? He checked his clock. Two hours. For the past two hours, he had been laying awake, thinking of Misaki. For the past two weeks, they're been so busy that they haven't had much time for each other. It was driving Aoi crazy. He missed Misaki, even though they were still able to talk. They just didn't get much alone time, and were constantly interrupted by their bandmates.</p><p>Which is why Aoi was shocked when he got a text from Misaki. Aoi checked his phone. Futa, Yamato, and Kohei were going to leave for a while, and they'd finally be able to be alone. Aoi felt his heart start racing as he read the text, and he put his phone down. He walked into the living room, where he saw Misaki, sitting on the couch. Upon seeing him, Misaki smirked. "Hello, Aoi~"</p><p>Aoi suddenly ran towards Misaki, and hugged him. "Whoa, you good?" Misaki asked. Aoi buried his face in Misaki's chest. "I really missed you...and being able to spend time with you..." He admitted, still clinging to Misaki. Misaki awkwardly wrapped his arms around Aoi. "I missed you too..." He muttered. Aoi looked up, his eyes were sparkling and his face was bright pink. "Really...? I thought I was being too clingy..."</p><p>Misaki wrapped his arms around Aoi. "Of course I missed you...I wanted to spend some time with you, but every time, something came up." Misaki looked irritated. Aoi let go of him and sat down next to him, and began playing with his hair. "Well, we have some alone time now, so let's make the most of it!" He smiled. Misaki put his arm around Aoi. "Yeah, we should. So, what would you like to do?" He asked. Aoi grinned, and moved closer to Misaki. "I don't know...what would you like to do, hottie?" Aoi asked, knowing that saying something like that would turn Misaki into a flustered mess. Sure enough, he immediately blushed. </p><p>"What's the matter, Misaki? Can't handle a little compliment~?" Aoi asked, his tone getting more flirtatious. "I-I can totally handle a compliment!!" Misaki stuttered, trying to hide that he was blushing. Aoi moved closer to Misaki again, so that he was practically sitting on his lap. Aoi pulled Misaki's shirt off of him, and smirked. "Then prove it." He demanded. </p><p>"How do I do that?" Misaki asked. Aoi kissed him, and then said, "My god, Misaki, you're so hot..." He said in a voice that was barely above a whisper. Misaki's face was getting pink again, but he ignored it. Misaki gently grabbed Aoi's chin and smirked. "Of course I am...but you're quite adorable~" He replied. Aoi's face slowly got bright red. "Misaki...that smirk...you're driving me crazy..." He whispered, wrapping his arms around Misaki, who replied, "You like my smirk, huh?" </p><p>"I can't get enough of it...I'm feeling weak, but in a good way..." Aoi sighed. He grabbed onto Misaki's shoulders and kissed him. Misaki melted into the kiss, slipping his hands under Aoi's shirt. Aoi shivered. "M-Misaki...please touch me more..." He pleaded. Misaki moved his hands around Aoi's torso, and eventually taking off Aoi's shirt. </p><p>"...Ah. Wait a second." Misaki said, pulling back his hands. Aoi whimpered and asked, "Misaki, what's the matter? Am I...making you uncomfortable?" He glanced away, his still-pink face bearing a look of disappointment. "No, it's not that, it's just-" Misaki took a deep breath before continuing. Aoi noticed that his face seemed to be getting redder by the second. "-we're still in the living room, and if things get any more...um...intense, it'd be bad if the others came back suddenly..."</p><p>"So then, what should we do?" Aoi asked, fully aware of where this was headed. "W-well...maybe...should we take this to my room?" Misaki asked. Aoi knew that he was going to ask that, but wished he'd have more time to prepare himself for the awkwardness before he asked. Aoi felt his face slowly get redder, if that was even possible. "Of course." He said, and the two walked to Misaki's bedroom.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AND LONG STORY SHORT, THEY FRICKED (I'm so sorry for my immature humor LMAO). Alright, wow. I felt a bit awkward writing the ending, but I hope this story is still enjoyable!! I've started to really like MisAoi, so I'm like "hey, why not write another story about it?" I know this one is a bit shorter than the other, but I hope you enjoyed it anyways!! And who knows...I may write a third at some point...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>